


The Visit

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Winner takes it all [2]
Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: Joe is just there teasing everyone, M/M, Yukiko finally makes an apperance, Yukiko is kinda surprised, Yuri is suspicious, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: This was also a scene I wanted to write into my story Winner takes it all, where Yuri wins, but I decided to cut it out and make it into a one shot.So here you go enjoy!





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to first read my other story Winner takes it all, to better understand this one-shot. If you want to.

Yukiko suddenly appeared that day on my doorstep and to say I was surprised is an understatement. She usually always informed me when she would visit me, and seeing her before me, like this was very suspicious. "Hey, Yukiko, this is really unexpected. Why didn't you call to say you were coming over? You did that before remember?", I asked looking her over to see if anything was different.

But she looked exactly the same as she did the last time I saw her. " I didn't really plan to come. I was just in the neighborhood and decided to pay you a visit, to see how is it going with you and Joe", she answered not noticing my worry. "So are you finally going to let me come into your house or not? If you don't want me here I will go", she answered and even though she sounded angry her face was neutral.

So she was in a bad mood, I noted and moved to let her in:" You are always welcome in my house Yukiko. Come in". She passed me and headed for the kitchen, where she sat on the chair near the table. "Do you want some coffee?", I looked over at her and she just nodded. There was a short silence between us, while I was making coffee and I wondered why did she really come.

"Where is Joe?", her question cut the silence, and I smiled a little:" He is out, taking Balto for a walk". I made us coffee and strolled to the table, putting the mug on the table before her, and taking the second one in my hand and sitting down beside her. " So what is the real reason you came here?", I asked, glancing at her and taking a drink of my coffee.

"It is as I said, to see how were you and Joe doing. So is everything good around here? You haven't gotten into some fights right?".  
"No, we haven't and both of us are doing good. So can I maybe ask you a question?"  
"Ask away", she nodded and gave me a sign with her hand.

"Why did you send him here to me? Did you know about it?", I asked hoping she will understand what I mean. She did:" Yes I knew, what happened to his trainer and that kid. At first I was apprehensive and I didn't want to give him anything. But he kept coming back and I almost saw him every day for a month. When I asked him, why was he doing it, he told me and I took a pity on him. I know it's wrong of me, for giving him this information, but he was such a sorry sight I couldn't help it. People say I act emotionless, but I do have emotions. I didn't want to have his death on my conscience".

"That is maybe a selfish reason, but I also knew you care a lot about him. And that you would be sad if he killed himself. I don't know if he would have really done it, but he surely looked like he was prepared for it. I knew if he did something bad, you would react. But I didn't think he would. He also cares a lot about you, and I hoped you will somehow make it work", she concluded.

" I see. Thank you for explaining. I was actually hoping to ask you myself, but this works out too. So you want to know how have we been, right?", I asked quirking my eyebrow. Yukiko nodded and looked at me with interest.

"Well, at first I didn't want to let him in my house, because he was rambling on about some rematch we had to do. But after seeing his stubbornness, I gave up and let him in. He then crashed in my house for months, but I got used to it pretty quickly. We had a couple of bad experiences, but we got through it. So now we are dating", I finished, wanting to see her reaction.

She locked me with her eyes and didn't say anything. Then suddenly Joe entered and shouted:" Yuri, I am back! Did you miss me?", he asked in that playful tone he sometimes uses. I greeted him in the hallway and led him to the kitchen, placing him next to Yukiko. I went to get Balto his food, while I looked over at Yukiko and Joe, to see what they were doing.

"Hey, Yukiko, how have you been? Is the company surviving?", he asked giving her a fond smile, which surprised me a little. She returned it and said:" Yeah, it is surviving. So how have you been Joe, better? I hear you are dating now?", Yukiko asked waiting for his reaction. His grin became bigger and he winked at her:" I am doing great, Yuri is taking great care of me. And yes we started dating a couple of months ago".

"A couple of months ago, huh? You two are slow", she said and took a sip of her coffee. I turned around and looked at her in confusion and Joe also had a confused face. "What do you mean we are slow? You mean you knew...", I started, but she moved her hand and cut me off. " I didn't know anything. I just assumed. It was obvious there was sexual attraction and tension between you two, I just didn't know if that will grow into something stronger. That's another reason, why I sent Joe here to your house", she said, flashing them both a smile.

"Oh God, she totally played us both", I thought and that's when my respect for her had grown. Joe was just staring at her wide-eyed and then he had an evil grin on his face. Oh, no that grin isn't good, I should say something, but before I could Joe already blurted out:" So you want to have sex with us?".

Her mug fell on the floor and the coffee spilled all over the carpet. Great, that will be a pain to clean. "What are you suggesting, why?", she almost shouted at him and she stood up, heading for the door, when I caught her and told her:" Calm down, he is joking".

"No, I am not. I like her and you like her too. So why don't we have a threesome? It could be just a one time thing", he said, his smile fading from his face. I got a bad feeling in my stomach and I gulped now not sure if he was really joking or not:" Stop, it Joe. You are making our guest uncomfortable". " But I am serious", he told us and looked at both of us.

There was a pregnant pause between us, and while I was cursing Joe's stupid and impulsive behaviour, I suddenly saw a smile growing on Yukiko's face , which caught me by surprise.

Yukiko suddenly started laughing and she relaxed, returning back to her seat. I just stayed standing, being really confused and unsure of what to do. "It is a tempting offer, and maybe one day we could do it. But not right now, I have to go on some important meeting tomorrow and it is in my best interest to be as prepared as I can be", Yukiko answered and then I was even more confused. Did she just agree to Joe's request or am I hearing things.

Joe laughed at that and winked at her and looked over at me:" Yuri why are you standing there like some tree? Give our guest something to eat!". That helped me get out of my trance and I went to do something that wasn't so confusing. "It is a time for lunch, what do you have in store?", she asked and Joe answered something, but I didn't really hear it clearly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The lunch was served and we all sat down and started to eat. While Yukiko and Joe talked about something I just looked around and thought about the weird situation I was put in. " Hey, Yuri what do you think about wearing glasses?", Yukiko suddenly asked me and I really didn't know what she wanted from me now. "What? Why? I see just fine", I told her, not sure where she was going with this.

"Not because of your eyes, silly. I meant to wear them for the looks. I think you would look good with glasses. What do you think Joe?", she asked him, and Joe started staring at me. I blushed and I saw Joe nodding:" Yeah, he would look good in glasses. We could all try and see how it looks on us", he provided and Yukiko chirped agreeing with him.

" So when are we going shopping? I am free this weekend, you guys?"  
"Yeah, we don't have anything planned, what do you need to buy?", Joe asked and I was surprised he agreed so quickly.  
"Well, as I said glasses, maybe some new curtains, I don't like those and maybe a rice cooker, if you already don't have one....".

I stopped her from rambling more, looking for some reasonable explanation in all this:" Wait, what do you mean if we have one? Do you plan to live with us in my house?", I asked and she looked at me like I was spouting nonsense:" Of course, I am not going to live here, I have my own house. But, Joe told me I could come every time I wanted to, and that I could sleep here if I have a meeting in the neighborhood, which I occasionally have. So I accepted his offer and if I am going to visit I need to have some of my things here".

"And it's not you're house. If we are being picky, it's actually my house, but I won't be that selfish, so I will say it is our house", she finished, continuing to list things she needs with Joe sometimes jumping in.

I put my hand on my face and sighed. What has my life turned to? After two years, there will be like ten people living with me in this house and we will have orgies everyday. Sometimes I wish I stayed alone, it would have been a much easier life. But when I looked over at Yukiko and Joe talking avidly about something, I smiled and sighed.

Well, maybe this will work out. Maybe it will. "All right, we will buy everything you need Yukiko, but please promise me both of you that there won't be anymore people added to this already large group, and nobody else can crash in our house", I firmly said and they both looked at me with surprise.

"All right, I promise", was Yukiko's reply, but Joe said:" I don't make any promises, but I will try".  
I put my hand on my face again and wondered:" When had my life become so weird?".


End file.
